<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candy floss by emokid6969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702623">candy floss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969'>emokid6969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deleted scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>deleted scene from Draco Visits Hermione</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deleted scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candy floss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione continued, "Harry always ate to evoke a memory. Treacle tart was Sorting day at Hogwarts, pumpkin juice tasted of mornings, and Chocolate Frogs were rainy train-rides in a warm cloak, with new friendship and magic ahead. And candy floss is for you."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened. "Why not pizza? Or sushi? Or caramel things?"</p><p>"Well we don't have a pizza Harry can eat, yet. They can do onions and tomatoes, at least, so technically if we figure out a crust, they'll be all set, unless we want cheese, in which case..." Hermione shrugged. "I mean, yeah, literally everything they eat, they think of you."</p><p>"Okay, but, the candy floss," said Draco, wrapping their sweater a little bit tighter around theirself, suddenly in need of warmth.</p><p>"Well," said Hermione, and resettled their tea mug. "It's their absolute favorite food, and it comes in every flavor." Hermione coughed and looked down, and Draco immediately knew that, somehow, Hermione had found out about... well... Draco's cheeks flushed. It really wasn't that embarrassing, just flavor potions that changed how Harry's, um, <em>well</em>, that is, how they tasted...</p><p>"I found the packets in their backpack when they asked me to get their Charms essay, they didn't go and tell me or anything," said Hermione, now looking to the side, at a portrait which stayed unnervingly still.</p><p>"Ah," said Draco, firmly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>